Being Comfortable
by Janeiina
Summary: How do you get from 'nothing below the belt' to 'full on sexy times' (in a fortnight or less)! ... Klaine fluff/smut, set during "The First Time", Kurt/Blaine
1. Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related. **(Although I do quote from the Episode "The First Time.")**  
><strong>

**Inspired by 3x05 'The First Time', this story starts after the first Klaine scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Whatever we do, I.. I wanna make sure that you're comfortable," Blaine said, kneeing on his bed and running his hand over Kurt's back. Then he continued, "So I can be comfortable", holding the same hand to his heart. He let his gaze run over his boyfriend sitting in front of him.<em>

_"And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order", Blaine said jokingly, his voice dropping lower._

_Kurt shrugged. "Because of the layers?"_

_"Because of the layers," and with that he held Kurt's face in both his hands and kissed him lovingly on his soft lips. (end of reference)_

Kurt couldn't help smiling sheepishly, as his boyfriend went back to dancing like an absolute goofball but being totally into it. Blaine looked so handsome in his simple white shirt and the tight wine colored pants. He was doing some typical Warbler moves now, distracting Kurt from his train of thought. He laughed a little.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Blaine said semi-serious, faking an offended look on his face. "Come here and dance with me." As the boy in leopard print didn't move, Blaine smiled fondly and waved Kurt over. He wanted to slip away, but by then Blaine already had one hand on his bed and with the other he reached for Kurt, who rolled his eyes but let himself be dragged into the middle of the room. He felt a bit silly just standing there, watching his boyfriend, while doing his only dance move. Blaine grinned widely and grabbed his hand to twirl Kurt around.

"Don't laugh at me either," Kurt chuckled, a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Never," Blaine smirked, closing the distance between them and initiating Waltz-like movements.

Despite the Roxy music still playing in the background, they danced slowly, Blaine's head leaning into Kurt's neck and shoulder. He loved the feeling of their skin on each other and he's been wanting more of that for quite a time now. Not that he didn't appreciate their making out without getting further than second base, he just wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him and that he was the only person for him to share everything with. Every first to come, every last. Every high and low.

However, Blaine didn't want to rush things or, even worse, push Kurt away by demanding too much too early. After all, this was still the boy who had been a baby penguin for so long, who'd had no intention to change that for half the time they'd known each other as friends. Seeing Kurt now, still blushing while talking about getting dirty, was just adorable. But the thought of actually getting dirty with his boyfriend, and knowing that Kurt was thinking about it too, made Blaine shiver with excitement. That was.. surprisingly hot. Well, maybe not _that_ surprisingly.

Kurt felt his boyfriend twitch in his arms and moved away a bit. He looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all", Blaine answered. He looked away shyly. That was quite embarrassing that Kurt had felt his reaction to his body being so close. Especially concerning their conversation from not even ten minutes ago. He had to cool off, so he took a step back as well. Kurt didn't know what all this was supposed to mean, being oblivious to Blaine's tightening pants.

"You know that I love you, Blaine?", Kurt said, trying to close the distance Blaine had created. "And that I'm happy to be with you."

Blaine seemed distracted. _But he knew, right?_ Still, he clearly kept avoiding Kurt's gaze. Kurt had to make sure Blaine understood what he was trying to say here.

"You are my best friend." With that he took Blaine's face into both his hands. No avoiding him now. This felt so cheesy, standing there like that. Actually, he didn't mind being cheesy and stupid when it was with Kurt. _Oh Kurt, what are you doing to me?_

Still, same problem. He had to cool off.

"My Boyfriend." Kurt continued, looking deeply into those wonderful hazel green eyes. Blaine was melting under his touch and gave Kurt the most loving look the glasz eyed boy could have ever imagined. Blaine's eyes started to water a bit. _Screw this, I need him to be closer._

"My lover," Kurt said finally, his voice softening, and he stole a quick kiss from Blaine's sweet lips.

Blaine didn't know what to answer. He was so full of emotions, there was no beginning nor end to start from. So he just blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"_Kurt."_

One syllable was all he needed and Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. He crashed his lips onto his boyfriend's, moving his hands from Blaine's face around his neck. They kissed slowly but deeply until they had to separate for air. Kurt hadn't known that he had it in him and was a bit surprised by himself.

He was so happy, he smiled against Blaine's lips, having his eyes still closed from kissing this amazing curly haired boy in front of him. Blaine had moved his hands to Kurt's hips and now started to hug him closer whilst grinning brightly. Placing little kisses on the taller boy's rosy cheeks and lips, he began stroking parts of Kurt's lower back with his fingertips. Incited by this sensation, Kurt leaned his forehead to touch with Blaine's, quitting the little kisses his boyfriend was still placing on his mouth.

He opened his eyes again to look into and get lost in the many shades of brown and green Blaine's eyes had to offer.

"I love you", he whispered. _"...So much."_

Blaine closed his eyes at hearing these words, lovingly rubbing his forehand against Kurt's.

"_I_ love you", he murmured. "And you have no idea how much, Kurt... No idea..", and with that he kissed his boyfriend again.

Overwhelmed by his love for this one person, the most important person in his life, Kurt kissed him back, more passionately than before. He opened his mouth, granting Blaine entrance, who in response needily let his tongue glide between Kurt's soft lips. Blaine moved his boyfriend even closer to him by hugging him more tightly and grabbing hold of Kurt's sweater as if planning to never let go of him again. And in a way, that was exactly the way Blaine felt.

As their tongues battled for dominance, the tall boy moved his hands to Blaine's dark brown curls, grabbing them and stroking his boyfriend's neck. He loved the full natural messiness of Blaine's hair. It was adorable. It.. was... hot.

Blaine softly moaned into Kurt's mouth. The feeling of those hands on his neck were amazing, so sensual. In response, he loosened the grip on Kurt's sweater and let his hands wander over his boyfriend's back. One of them was rather high, between his shoulder blades, the other one, slowly but firmly, moved lower, until it found something new to hold on to. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hand reaching the waistband of his jeans. He really liked the feel of that. They never did this, but he wasn't going to end this now. The kiss was too good and he wanted it to be more. He wanted Blaine in a way that seemed so far away only a few months ago.

Encouraged by Kurt's moan and not-stopping-him, Blaine moved his hand even lower and began to lightly stroke the round flesh that looked ever so wonderful in those skinny jeans.

When they finally parted, for air and for loosening their tightening thigh muscles, they couldn't stop grinning. They also couldn't help feeling something different tightening than their muscles.

_Was it getting hot in here somehow?_

Kurt led his hands from Blaine's hair, around his neck, down over his muscular chest, drawing small patterns on his abdomen. Then he reached around his hips and hugged him like Blaine had done a few moments ago.

Blaine's smile had vanished as Kurt's hands running down his body. He had followed his movements with his eyes, mouth halfway open, nearly in shock at that feeling of his boyfriend all over him. He looked up into Kurt's eyes again, his pupils dilating from his arousal. He was very well aware of Kurt's condition in his now even tighter jeans. But nonetheless, he noticed a change in his eyes too. Something darker than usual, something wanting. He didn't believe he had ever seen his boyfriend that hot, that sexy. Ever.

Kurt held Blaine tightly, their hips in close contact. He could feel Blaine getting harder by the minute and his eyes briefly widened in shock due to this new feeling, followed by just a smile. It felt amazing. It didn't freak him out as he had thought it would. Maybe, but only maybe, because his own hard-on was starting to hurt. _Damn those skinny jeans. _Wait.. Was that what really being turned on felt like? Wow!

He immediately attached himself to Blaine's neck, kissing and slightly licking the tender skin just above his collarbone. _Now is the time_, he thought to himself. _You have the urge, now have the courage!_

He brushed his right hand lightly down Blaine's side and inhaled his musky-sweet scent. His boyfriend smelled and tasted amazing. How could someone possibly be that wonderful, _that_ attractive? He was simply intoxicating.

Blaine was standing completely still, trying not to get lost in the sensation of Kurt's breath on his skin or his hands touching him more needily than ever before. He wasn't sure where his boyfriend was going with this and he didn't want to ruin everything by moving too fast by misinterpreting his actions. So he let his boyfriend take the lead. But he was definitely enjoying this. _Oh boy,_ was he enjoying this!

"Blaine," Kurt whispered shyly against his skin, bringing Blaine back from his train of thought. With closed eyes, he had leaned his chin to rest against Kurt's hair.

"I need you to... do... something. I want _us_... to do something." Kurt's cheeks blushed a vivid red. "Some things, in fact," he said as he brushed his lips up Blaine's neck, from his collarbone up to the ear. He could feel his boyfriend shiver again under his touch and it excited him even more. That _he_ could make Blaine feel that way. Make him moan, apparently, judging by the little noises that escaped Blaine's mouth as he kissed the sensitive skin behind his boyfriend's ear repeatedly. _Amazing!_

Lips parted, losing focus from everything else due to the feeling of Kurt's lips on him, Blaine had begun to pant lightly. "And what would that be?", he finally managed. His voice was dark and husky, his question a mixture of teasing and actual curiosity. How far did Kurt want to go with this? Also, why were they still standing? He smiled, with his mouth still open.

Having a tint of red on his cheeks, Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's tender eyes. He was serious for a moment, his heart racing in his chest.

"I'm not ready... yet," he said. "Not for everything, to go _all_ the way."

"Okay," Blaine answered softly. "As I said before, Kurt, I want us to be comfortable. Nothing forced." He kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"Stop calling me that." Blaine chuckled teasingly. Well, two can definitely play at that game, Kurt thought.

"Make me," he teased back. "Blaine Warbler, Warbler Warb-"

And that was as far as he got. Blaine stopped the goofing around with a hard kiss. Kurt gasped, but responded quickly by opening his mouth and licking Blaine's lower lip. The curly haired boy permitted his tongue to enter his mouth and moaned audibly as he leaned deeper into the passionate kiss.

Kurt made a step backwards, pulling on Blaine's dark red pants, dragging them both towards the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<br>**

**This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to voice your opinions.  
><strong>

**Also, English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes! (it's German, btw.. for the people who asked.)**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**Second chapter inspired by "The First Time." Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God, what am I doing?<em>

Kurt had led his boyfriend to his bed and now they were standing there, kissing, but not moving any further.

_Where was I going with this, like, 10 seconds ago?_

Blaine noticed his boyfriend stiffening, and not in the area desired. He broke their kiss and waited for Kurt to look back at him. The tall boy seemed lost in thought, his eyes wandering, flickering. Then suddenly his hands left Blaine's waistband and he took him by the shoulders instead. Kurt turned them around and pushed Blaine nonchalantly onto the bed.

The curly haired boy grinned surprised. This was more to his liking.

He leaned forward, reaching up to pull Kurt down as well, but his boyfriend had other plans. He moved away from the bed, not really walking but rather skipping, and headed for the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine was confused. _Mixed signals much?_

As he reached the door, Kurt grabbed the doorknob, pushing it once to make sure it was closed properly. Then, while looking over his shoulder towards the waiting brunet, he turned the key.

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt wasn't able to fight back a smirk. _Bats might build a nest in that cave of a mouth_, he thought. ..._Do bats build nests?_ He shook his head, trying to shrug off the thought. His grin widened. _He_ should be in that mouth. On that note, he turned on his heels to move on to the next item on his list. The stereo.

Kurt ran his fingers over the buttons, searching for the volume control. He felt Blaine's gaze on his back and took his time, creating an even tenser atmosphere. Excitement filled his body and he tried to calm himself. And if by taking his time he was able to tease Blaine a little, then that was fine as well.

Finally, Kurt turned up the volume, but only a notch, when all of a sudden, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He inhaled sharply. The heightened anticipation had apparently been too much for his Warbler boy.

Blaine ran one hand over the arm that still rested on the volume control. With Kurt's hand under his own, he turned the volume up all the way, while placing hot kisses on his neck. Kurt let his head fall back, so that Blaine was able to mouth inaudible words into the sensitive skin under his ear. Their hands were tangled and by then resting on Kurt's stomach. He stroked Blaine's fingers softly, panting from the divine sensation that his boyfriend created with his hot lips.

Somehow managing to find his way back into the real world, Kurt wiggled himself out of their tender embrace. He turned around to face his boyfriend, placing both hands on Blaine's chest, and with a suggestive grin, he once more pushed him backwards to the bed. Blaine's eyes were dark with desire, pupils dilated. When did his boyfriend become that confident? Well, it didn't really matter, Blaine liked him in charge. It was exciting.

And frankly, half the time he himself had no real idea what he was doing anyway.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, watching his boyfriend, and waited. Kurt knew that they originally wanted to take it slow in their relationship, that they had all the time in the world to make new experiences, but he also couldn't help noticing that Blaine's face was on perfect level with his... you know.. business.. and it sent a warm feeling through his body. Wow, even in his mind, he was still embarrassed by dirty talk. Or, for that matter, basic human anatomy.

With shaking hands, his eyes never leaving Blaine, he undid his tie and let it fall to the floor. Then he moved further down to the buttons of his sweater.

"No," Blaine mumbled, his eyes asking for permission. "Let me?"

Kurt lowered his arms, clearing the way for his boyfriend's hands. He held his breath as Blaine slowly unbuttoned his sweater, tempted to close his eyes and simply take in the feel of it. But he didn't. He wanted to see it all.

Blaine was concentrating on his task, nervous not to screw this up. He sighed with relief as he managed to undo the last button, revealing yet another sweater, and ran his warm palms over Kurt's abdomen. Kurt leaned forward so that Blaine was able to reach his shoulder to take off the button-down sweater completely. He ran his hands back down over Kurt's torso, who let out a small moan, and pulled lightly on the newly revealed piece of clothing.

"It's like I'm unwrapping a Christmas present," Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt. "One that's packed in never-ending wrap," he added quietly. To be honest, this was kind of frustrating.

"Way to ruin the mood, Mr. Anderson." Kurt cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows. But he knew that Blaine had a point. If, in the future, they were going to take the next steps in their relationship, then he had to make better fashion choices. Well, not better ones. Naturally, he looked fabulous in his outfit. Only more appropriate ones.

Kurt gently pushed his boyfriend's hands away and started to take off his boots, then his second sweater. With a skilled sweep of his fingers, he unbuttoned his white shirt within a few seconds and returned to paying attention to one, much to his discontent, still fully dressed Blaine. During these few moments, his boyfriend's hazel eyes never left Kurt's fingers. With his mouth hanging slightly open, his breathing shallow, Blaine tried to calm his chattering mind. _Was this really happening? This was happening. Oh my God, this was really happening, like, right now._

After he undid the last cufflink, Kurt waited for his boyfriend to look him in the eyes again. It took a little while since Blaine was busy staring at Kurt's exposed torso. They were both blushing heavily. As they made eye contact again, Kurt held Blaine's hungry gaze and by shaking his shoulders a few times he managed to lose his last piece of upper garment.

"Your turn?", he asked, his tone maybe a tad too needy. Let's just call it.. hopeful?

It seemed like Blaine's brain was on delay, his eyes blank. Then he blinked a couple times and shook his head briefly. In one move his shirt fell on the floor. It landed not far from the pile of clothes that Kurt had left behind. Emphasis on _pile._

Seeing his boyfriend in only a plain white shirt was already something special for Kurt, since Blaine was usually so buttoned-up. In school or anywhere really, he didn't really show skin. No neck, no nothing, only his toned arms on occasion. And of course his ankles. So, Kurt felt really blissful that his boyfriend was comfortable enough to undress in front of him. As he lay there, bare-chested, Kurt took as much of it in as he could. His eyes wandered over the defined body, from top to bottom and back. _Oh boy._

The fine black hair that spread over Blaine's upper body led Kurt's gaze straight down to the bulge in those vinaceous pants. Kurt bit his lip. He made a step forward and began to crawl on top of his boyfriend, touching as much of that wonderful chest as he possibly could. In response, Blaine moved back until he could lean his head onto his pillow, spreading his legs to let Kurt slip in between. His hands started stroking the smooth milky white skin as Kurt leaned in for a kiss.

They started out slowly and softly, but as soon as their tongues touched it quickly turned into something more heated. Blaine clung his fingertips to his boyfriend's back and received a moan in return. He quit their kiss for a happy grin. Kurt took this opportunity to start placing soft kisses down Blaine's jawline, behind his ear and down his neck. As he reached the collarbone, Blaine grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair, panting heavily. With his eyes closed, he arched his back off the bed into Kurt's body, who, out of reflex, pushed his body down onto Blaine's, grinding their hips together. The curly haired boy gasped for air, eyes wide in shock. _Oops._

"Oh God, Kurt..."

Through the fabric of their pants they could feel their mutual erections. Their hearts weren't the only things throbbing and pulsating.

Blaine groaned audibly, making Kurt blush even more. He had fought back a moan of his own and now shyly retreated from their position. He knew he wanted this, but that these movements came to him so easily, so naturally, scared Kurt a little. He watched Blaine lying beneath him. His boyfriend came completely undone, giving himself to him, and that brought a smile to his lips. Also, their desire for each other was undeniable. No need to be scared as long as he was with him, was there now?

Kurt kissed the naturally tanned chest in front of him, swirling his tongue over the delicious skin. "You.. taste... awesome", he breathed in between kisses and chuckled at that reference.

"Hey," Blaine complained. "Don't make me think about Rachel Berry right now. That's not fair." Why hadn't _that_ crossed his mind earlier when he still wanted to cool off?

"Well, then I should probably distract you from that memory," Kurt said softly against Blaine's chest. He sat up and straddled the hazel eyed boy, taking him completely by surprise. He ran his hands over Blaine's torso, along his trim waist, briefly stopping at his hips. There, the perfect V shape send his head in a frenzy, occupying his mind completely.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful," he said, absentmindedly moving his right hand further down. As he reached Blaine's thigh, he started massaging it without a second thought. He felt his Warbler hum softly under his touch, gasping when Kurt moved beyond his waistband. Before he even knew what he was doing, Kurt already moved his hand up again, eventually settling with cupping his boyfriend's bulge through his pants.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, similar to Kurt's, just one moment after he realized what he had done. His boyfriend gasped loudly, moving his hips a little against Kurt's hand, his heart thumping away. Kurt was getting panicky. _Uh-oh. _Was he skipping some steps now or was this what's next? Wasn't this what he'd been going for anyway? At that point, his mind went blank.

Sensing discontent in his boyfriend, Blaine stopped his movements, even though this felt amazing. The friction was incredible.

"Kurt?"

_I'm okay with this. I am okay with this. Wow, I can't believe I am not okay with this. _Kurt's mind went from wiped clean to overload. He was about to explode, his hand still resting on Blaine's length. That was certainly not helping. He removed it.

"Blaine, I-I'm sorry." His face lit up blazing red. "Just need a minute."

"Take your time." Blaine looked up through his thick lashes and gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "But maybe not too long?" That made Kurt smile back. Why was this so hard for him? He truly loved Blaine, no doubt about it. But he still felt like a baby penguin at heart. He moved off of his boyfriend, falling face first into the mattress. He spoke something muffled into the covers.

"What?" Blaine was laughing at him. _Great._

Kurt turned his head away from Blaine and repeated. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Really," the curly haired boy answered. His voice dropped a bit. "That was more than we've ever done before. And it was.. really hot." Kurt hid his face in the covers again, but smiled happily, glad that at least Blaine had enjoyed himself for the time being. Not that Kurt didn't like making out. But this was different.

Blaine popped himself up on his elbow and began to stroke his boyfriend's back lovingly.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm..?"

"I think I better take a cold shower now." Kurt blushed again. His problem had solved itself due to his little freak out. But Blaine's implication made his stomach clench with lust and desire. _Courage_, he told himself. _You wanted this._

"That's not exactly fair on you." He took a deep breath, trying to take heart from it as well. "Don't you think?" And with that he turned around and sat up on his knees. His hand wandered along Blaine's exposed side, pushing him gently onto his back.

"Kurt, you really don't need to.." he began, but Kurt silenced him with a deep kiss. His shaking hand moved from Blaine's stomach to the top of his pants. He undid the belt first, then the button and zipped down the fly. He could clearly feel Blaine's excitement underneath the fabric.

Proceeding with the kiss, Kurt moved Blaine's pants slightly downwards so he was able to reach into them. His fingers brushed over the newly revealed boxer shorts, causing the hazel eyed boy to moan into his mouth. Encouraged by this, Kurt stroked his boyfriend's hard length with more confidence. Leisurely, he retreated from their kiss and moved his lips down that beloved neck to his chest. Gently, he bit down on one of Blaine's dark nipples and was rewarded with a gasp.

Little by little, Kurt started to truly process the feeling of their bodies moving together. Eventually, he came to terms with the fact that they were simply made for each other. It felt so good and right to be with Blaine. This realization hit him square in the face and let all anxiety and awkwardness fall from him. He could finally relax.

Blaine held one hand behind his head, the other one was tangled in Kurt's wonderful chestnut hair. The feeling of his boyfriend's hand around him was amazing. He had fantasized about this, but no fantasy could come even close to this divine feeling. As Kurt twisted his wrist slightly, Blaine let out a loud groan. A warm feeling started to spread throughout his stomach and he knew he was close.

"Kurt..." he hissed under his breath. "I'm gonna.. " And he moaned again. Talking was really difficult in this state of arousal.

Without thinking, Kurt pulled the waistband of Blaine's boxers down and grabbed him properly. He picked up speed and under a lot of groaning and cursing, Blaine's hips jerked one last time as he came all over his stomach and his boyfriend's hand.

Blaine panted heavily, coming down from his high, but continued to pet his boyfriend's hair.

"Wow..."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a final peck on the chest before he sat up again. Trying not to stare at the mess that his Warbler had made, he let go of Blaine and crawled off the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**I'll correct any mistakes as soon as I find them. See you around ;)**


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**This is just a short aftermath that I wrote for the previous chapter set during "The First Time." (I'll be back with a real chapter in a little while.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Blaine got up on his elbows. Between heavy breaths and with flattering eyelids, he still managed to pout at his boyfriend. "Come back here!"<p>

"Just cleaning up. You should too, you know.." Kurt waved his hand in the direction of Blaine's stomach: "..Clean yourself up, I mean."

He blushed crimson red. Well, to be fair, his boyfriend sat on the bed in all his (kind of) naked glory. Kurt tried his best to avoid looking at the mess that was definitely his fault. Better not think about it. However, as he glanced down to do so, all he saw was his stained hand. No way of denying it now. He had successfully given his first hand job, like, just now. Yeah, that happened.

Blaine flopped back down into the pillows, one hand resting on his chest, the other once more behind his head. He felt sleepy. Also cold in his belly area. _Ugh, gross_.

Ah, whatever.. He didn't really care.

By the time Kurt returned from Blaine's little bathroom, his boyfriend had already dozed off. He really was a mess: Damp with sweat, sticky and his curls were all over the place. Nonetheless, he was still the hot and perfect boy, who belonged to Kurt and to Kurt alone. With a happy smile on his lips, Kurt walked to the bed, and, using the moist towelette that he'd brought from the bathroom, he started to wipe Blaine clean, redressing him alongside. He felt a bit like his mom.

_Wait, what? _As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kurt paused for a moment. He cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face. _What. Is. Wrong with me?_ Least appropriate thought concerning your lover, ever. Thinking about it, might as well settle with _like his lover_ instead.

_He felt like his lover._

"That's nice," Blaine said after a while, eyes still closed. He'd woken up during the clean-up, but hadn't noticed the brief break in between. Kurt smiled again and threw the dirty towelette in the trash. He was about to crawl next to this wonderful boyfriend of his as he remembered something. Swiftly, he hopped off the bed and unlocked the door again. Then he turned the music to a less moan-drowning volume.

On his way back, Kurt noticed the muddled pile of clothes on the floor and lifted one of the shirts. Blaine's white shirt, to be precise. He held it to his face, briefly inhaling the intoxicating smell.

With his boyfriend's shirt on, he lay down on the mattress again, snuggled into Blaine's side and intertwined their fingers on top of the bare-chested boy. He could feel a soft vibration running through his body as Blaine started to hum softly under Kurt's touch. Every now and then, he gave Kurt a quick kiss on the head while playing with single strains of that soft chestnut brown hair. Blaine's breath got more regular by the minute and shortly he was about to doze off again. It broke Kurt's heart, but he had to stop this, realizing what would happen if he didn't.

"Blaine, you can't sleep now."

"Hmm..," Blaine grumbled and took another deep breath. He opened his eyes. "I'm so tired, my love. Please, only for a while?"

"Better not," Kurt replied falteringly, but he smiled at the pet name. _Gonna pull a muscle from all that smiling..._ _Anyways,_ it was already quite late in the evening, and Kurt didn't want any trouble with Blaine's parents, if they found them sleeping together on his bed. Half-dressed, that was.

Blaine interrupted the thought. "Just a little nap?" After a moment of rethinking, he added, purringly: "I loooove you?"

Kurt couldn't help grinning at the pure adorableness of his boyfriend. "Fine," he sighed. "But really, only for a bit!" Blaine gave him another peck on the head and soon drifted into sleep, holding Kurt in his strong arms.

"Love you too, by the way" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin. And with that thought in mind, he followed his boyfriend to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for your support! It means a lot! **

**I know that this one is a bit different from the other chapters, I just wanted them to have a sweet moment. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**As ****always, mistakes will be corrected as soon as I find them ;)**


	4. Teasing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**Thanks everyone for your support! It really means a lot!**

**Continued fluff and a little smut. Still set during "The First Time."  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was about one hour later when Kurt slowly regained his consciousness. A movement underneath him caused the disruption as two hands started to lift him gently and placed his head on the pillow. Kurt felt a chill run down his spine from the sudden unexpected lack of warmth. All he wanted was to go back to sleep. He opened his eyes nonetheless, trying to focus. The drowsy boy concentrated on the shape in front of him.<p>

Blaine was on the move.

"I can't believe you're up first," Kurt said quietly, his voice thick with sleep. He raised his head and watched his boyfriend crossing the room. Blaine laughed lightly, but didn't turn around to face Kurt.

"I really need to use the bathroom," and with that Blaine was gone.

Kurt let his head fall back into the pillow and breathed out a deep sigh. He should get up as well, it was time to go home. Just because his dad and Carole were out canvasing for the week did not mean that he could stay out all night or, _even worse_, stay with his boyfriend in his boyfriend's bedroom, like, all night, on a school night. With his half-naked boyfriend, that was. Well, that was only "even worse" according to his dad.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed to gather his things. He put his boots back on and was about to remove Blaine's shirt from his body as the door behind him clicked shut. He continued lifting the white fabric as his boyfriend stopped him by holding the shirt in place from behind.

"You can keep it," he said huskily into Kurt's neck. Kurt shuddered and, in response, Blaine kissed the sensitive skin below his ear. The tall boy closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"It suits you," Blaine said between kisses. "And.. I really like seeing you in my clothes." _Wow, this was so hot.. _Kurt had second thoughts about leaving.

"So, you'd rather I have your clothes on," he replied, his breathing uneven. "Or, preferably yours?"

"Rather none at all," Blaine mouthed into his skin, tasting his boyfriend with his tongue, teasing back.

At the thought of no clothes, Kurt was instantly reminded of his scantily dressed boyfriend from only an hour ago. His imagination quickly moved on to their heated bodies, sweating, panting, moving together. The picture of a naked Blaine on top of him forced itself into his mind and he shuddered again. The warm feeling of desire spread through his body and Kurt turned around to capture those torturing lips with his own.

He cupped Blaine's face with both of his hands, drawing him into a hard and longing kiss. The curly haired boy hadn't moved, so that his hands were still touching his boyfriend, but now from the other side. He grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to leave as little space between them as possible. It was.. intense.

When Kurt finally pulled away to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"You are incredible," he breathed. "I'm.. full of concupiscence and carnality."

Blaine reclined his head to look into those glasz eyes, a quizzical look on his face. Kurt smiled sheepishly, a faint tint of red crossing his cheeks.

"I mean.. you pretty much turn me on," he explained. "Big time."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock at his boyfriend's directness, but then his gaze grew dark and hungry. He smirked and leaned in for another kiss. Kurt, however, only settled for a peck and withdrew from their hug. He went to his pile of clothes to get on with what he'd been doing before that pleasant interruption. Namely, getting dressed to go home. Better not get distracted again.

"Hey, wait," Blaine pouted. "You can't tell me something like that and then just leave me here!"

"Well, actually," Kurt said, while putting on the first sweater. "I can," his head popped up through the collar, "..and I did." He turned to the second one, trying to hide the crimson blush on his face. He totally just told his boyfriend that he desired him, wanted him. And that straight in the face. _Since when am I game enough for_ that_?_

Kurt laughed lightly. Of course..

Since Blaine happened.

It was Blaine who helped him feel comfortable with himself, who gave Kurt the courage _to be_ himself. To speak boldly and also feel free to be, like, horny or something.

"You little tease," Blaine said, grinning widely. He took the leopard print tie from the ground and began to tie it around Kurt's neck. When he was done, he rested his hands on his boyfriend's chest, watching the breathing movement underneath. He just wanted to rest his head there and listen, but he knew that Kurt was on the go and couldn't be stopped. It was late, anyway.

Blaine looked up into those beloved eyes. "I love you," he said. It was as simple as that.

"I love you too," Kurt answered matter-of-factly, and kissed a loose curl hanging in Blaine's face. "Bring me to the door?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke from a pleasant dream that caused him a rather unpleasant problem. Maybe not <em>that<em> unpleasant, but definitely inconvenient on a school morning.

After what had happened, Blaine's mind kept itself busy remembering the sensation of a special tongue outlining his neck, the feeling of soft hair petting him as that tongue explored him further. He kept retracing the touch of the corresponding hand. On his chest, then lower on his stomach, pelvis, lower and lower.. Touching him and, _oh_, it had felt so good..

There was no way he would not want to experience that again. So Blaine's recollection laced with a little imagination distracted the curly haired boy for the rest of the night, and when he finally fell asleep, his dreams focused on the like. They obviously had. Because right now, his morning glory was throbbing beneath the covers, begging for attention. _Damn you, Kurt._

_Well, and damn my filthy mind as well._

Blaine stumbled out of his bed and headed for the shower. He had no time to get rid of his problem in the way Kurt had the day before, so cold water it was. What a waste.

He quickly undressed and watched his body in the bathroom mirror. Kurt had left a few dark bruises on him. He had marked him as his territory. That's kind of.. cute? Blaine thought again. _Kurt had labeled him as his own._ Once again, he felt lust taking over his body only from remembering the process. They belonged together and everyone could see it. Now more than ever. No, it wasn't cute, it was devastatingly sexy.

_Maybe I could.. If I spend less time on my outfit and breakfast..._

Blaine stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He squeezed his eyes shut as the liquid ran through his messy curls, slicking them down and stuck them to his face. The warmth felt so good. Swiftly, he shampooed the brown bird's nest and, in the course of washing it out, he began stroking his demanding length. Taking the matter into his own hands, so to speak. Blaine rested his left forearm on the tiled wall, leaned in and, while the water ran down his hot body, he moaned with pleasure.

He quickened his pace and his breath did likewise. Blaine thought about how his beautiful boyfriend had touched him for the first time. How good it had felt, how natural. He thought about doing this to Kurt as well, doing other things to him. Touching him, tasting him, _pleasing him._ He panted heavily, mouth hanging open and eyes still closed. Blaine felt a familiar heat rising and all too soon he jacked off a few final times before he spurted his load all over the shower wall.

He felt so relaxed afterward. Also dirty and breathless. As he'd redeemed himself and stepped out of the shower, he sported a radiant smile that lasted the whole morning. Better not tell Kurt about this, although he personally found it kind of hot and flattering that he knocked one out over his boyfriend. Blaine wouldn't mind, if Kurt did that too. But they'd probably disagree on that one. Most probably.

Blaine sighed.

He changed into an all gray outfit, making sure that his collar was buttoned up all the way, so that his hickeys weren't that obvious. He didn't mind them, but his parents might freak out. Besides, he liked to dress like this. His body belonged to Kurt, no need to show off too much. He added a nice bow tie and was on his way to school just then.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Wow, guys... I nearly freaked out while writing this... I wrote like half a chapter and then I realized that I'd made a huge continuity error.. I almost cried. I cannot use any of it at all. At least not in "BC". That text will be the starting point for a whole new story. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter I came up with instead... **

**See you around!  
><strong>

**As ****always, mistakes will be corrected as soon as I find them. ;)  
><strong>


	5. Appetite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**Still set during "The First Time". More fluff and teasing, not too long and they'll get dirty ;)**** Introduction of Sebastian on the side.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meeting Sebastian that day had been interesting, to say the least, but it also led to a full grown disaster. But more of that later.<p>

Kurt was jealous. He knew, of course, that most of Blaine's friends remained to be the Dalton Warblers, and he was also aware that there were a lot of guys drooling over his hazel eyed boy wonder. Even or especially when said boy was oblivious to most of them. Kurt felt extremely lucky that Blaine had chosen him. However, Sebastian made no secret of his intentions at all, which reasonably upset the glasz eyed boy.

When Kurt had seen them both at the Lima Bean, he couldn't help but feel left out. He was the bashful one, less adventurous. And now, right in front of him, there sat that meerkat face, being all handsome and, judging by his behavior, the complete opposite of Kurt. His weak spots were Sebastian's strong ones, apparently. Like a male Santana. And Kurt definitely did not want someone like that flirting with his boyfriend.

He wasn't imagining this, was he? Sebastian was a threat. Definitely. Not that Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine loved him, but the weasel had this whole sexual aura and attitude, that Kurt felt like he himself didn't have at all. He felt intimidated.

So, trying to be pre-emptive, he took some sort of control over the situation and decided that they should go to Scandals together. Be more adventurous while they were still young, just like Blaine had said. They met at the gay bar the next evening, and, as before mentioned, it turned out to be a debacle. Kurt never felt more left out, more jealous and lonely than that night due to Blaine dancing with Sebastian while he sat at the bar with Karofsky. Not to mention the fiasco in the parking lot.. His boyfriend was drunk and horny, Kurt was not. He was more hurt than anything else. _Best night ever..._

_Not._

And their week had started out so well. Kurt was finally ready to go further than ever before, like, sexually. He clearly admired his boyfriend and even longed for him with increased frequency. He wanted to show Blaine the full extent of his love and that meant to become romantically involved and... have.. relations. _Still too reserved to call_ _it_ _by its name. Shh..oot._

Monday night had set things in motion and now Kurt was determined to make this perfect, even with that reservation yet to overcome. When it felt as right as Monday had, then he would definitely give himself to his boyfriend. _Gosh, Blaine, what are you doing to me?_

However, despite his determination, Kurt was still super nervous.

After meeting at the Lima Bean that evening, the two boys went to Kurt's house. Burt and Carole were canvasing until the weekend and Finn was out doing whatever. Kurt didn't really know. They took their jackets off and, after leaving all their other stuff in the hall, headed for the kitchen. There, Kurt moved around to make some more coffee and maybe prepare some biscuits.

"What are these?" Blaine asked, interrupting the comfortable silence, and when his boyfriend gave him a questioning look he pointed at some sheets of paper lying around on the kitchen table. Kurt went through them quickly. They were various recipes for dinner and dessert. Not any of his own, though. _Finn is making dinner for Rachel, maybe?  
><em>

"Looks like dinner to me," he shrugged. "Finn's not much of a cook," he added with a wink before he continued moving around. "Coffee?"

Blaine loved to watch Kurt in the kitchen. It was so different from what he imagined himself looking like in there. Everything he touched either died or at least burned when he tried to prepare something, _tried_ being the keyword here. Even cornflakes. He envied his boyfriend for the way he moved around the kitchen that easily.

So, naturally, Blaine kept his distance. He was sitting on the counter in front of the window, dangling his feet and singing to the radio. In between steps, Kurt shot him looks from the side, a smirk on his face. Either admiring his boyfriend's pure adorableness or the well-formed biceps that showed through his red shirt, both of which Blaine was completely oblivious to. His Warbler simply kept on sipping his cinnamon flavored decaf, while Kurt was mentally drooling over those well-toned, perfectly muscular arms. That shadow there.. Perfect... _Gosh, get a grip, Kurt!_

As Kurt put some dough in the oven to divert his dirty mind, Blaine's attention, that had been wandering around the room, snapped back to his boyfriend. He literally stared at him. Well, how couldn't he? Kurt was leaning over, involuntarily presenting Blaine with his best side, and the curly haired boy had to swallow hard.

Midway lost in the sight and without even noticing, he had apparently begun mumbling. "I beg your pardon?" From out of the oven, Kurt replied to the incoherent sounds coming from Blaine's mouth, halfway turning to him.

"I said, come here," Blaine answered on the spot. His brain was on autopilot and a warm smile spread across his face. Kurt smiled back, but was slightly confused. Nonetheless, after closing the door, he moved over to the counter and hugged his boyfriend around the waist.

Blaine wrapped his legs immediately around Kurt and kissed his forehead. "That was quite the view," he murmured against Kurt's skin and smiled, knowing that he would treasure that memory for future occasions. "You can't do stuff like that when I'm around."

The tall boy laughed nervously and his cheeks turned a pinkish red color. "Mr. Anderson, where have you been looking?" Kurt found this conversation _just slightly_ uncomfortable and embarrassing, but hey.. good to know that Blaine's mind was a much in the gutter as his own. "My eyes are up here, you know."

"And mine are on you," Blaine answered, looking straight into his boyfriend's beautiful glasz eyes, cupping his face with both hands. "Always on you." And with that, he kissed Kurt again. Only this time, on his soft lips.

The response was immediate. Kurt closed his eyes and deliberately moved his lips, parting them for a long and passionate kiss. Blaine was more reserved, but when he opened his mouth and their tongues finally tasted each other, the feeling was incredible. The tall boy hummed pleased into the other's mouth.

They intruded, explored and moved around each other like they'd never done before. Blaine rested his arms on Kurt's shoulders, entangling his hands in strands of chestnut hair. Kurt, who was still hugging his Warbler around the waist, grabbed in return as much of the red shirt as he could, wrinkling it a lot before he moved one hand under the fabric and held on to Blaine's skin instead.

Their kiss was hot and electrifying, sending a familiar sensation through Kurt's body. He could tell that Blaine felt the same way according to the hardness that poked into his stomach after only a brief period of time.

He freed one of his hands from their embrace and took the same road he had taken a few nights ago. His fingers traced Blaine's body, wandering along the side, and eventually hovered over his obvious hard-on. Blaine groaned under Kurt's touch, which started out tenderly, almost feathery. But soon and with increasing confidence, the tall boy stroked his boyfriend's bulge through his jeans more eagerly. He broke their deep kiss and instantly ran his lips along Blaine's jawline, the taste of cinnamon still on his lips. Kurt slowed down at the neck and gently bit into the sensitive skin, licking and teasing the same spot over and over as his hand quickened its pace. Alongside, his own jeans tightened by the minute.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's hair, a mixture of lust and desire was about to take over his body and jam all of his senses. He needed more friction, more of his amazing and hot boyfriend... but then, vaguely recollecting the last time he had felt this way, he was reminded of the previous morning in the shower. And he also remembered something else.

The curly haired boy sighed noticeably.

Kurt froze on the spot. _That had been _no_ sigh of pleasure. _"What is it?" he asked against Blaine's skin, sounding more worried than he wanted to. "Is it... not good?"

"No, no.. it's great.. really!" Blaine answered, still gasping, but trying to focus. Kurt's hot breath on his neck made him shudder with desire. That alone nearly sent him over the edge right then and there.

And frankly speaking, this was _the best feeling ever_, but at the same time, it was also too good. Well, for now, since Blaine wanted to return the favor pretty bad. He'd thought about it in the shower the previous morning and had been thrilled with the idea ever since. But Blaine knew... if his boyfriend continued _this _right now, then the curly haired boy wouldn't be able to hold back for long. Not that he'd mind that in particular, but he'd regret it afterward, because, judging from experience, he'd be too tired to.. give Kurt something back in return.

He definitely had to work on that. And as a start, he had to put his selfish, needy self aside. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"A few days ago you told me that we were lovers, right?" he began. "That I was your lover.." Kurt had stopped the motion of his hand a while ago. _Way to kill the mood, Anderson._ _What now? _"I love you, Kurt. And I love this!" He gestured with his hand up and down their bodies and gave a reassuring smile. "But for being lovers.. shouldn't I, like, _love_ you back the way you are doing it right now? And did the other night?" He paused briefly, eyes wandering about, not sure how to say this. "You know, _make love_ to you too?"

Kurt was speechless. Was Blaine asking, what he thought he was? Well, of course, he was, stupid! _Oh boy. _He removed his hand from his boyfriend's jeans, leaning back and out of their embrace.

Blaine's eyes widened. _Kurt wasn't ready,_ he thought, _he had asked too much_ and his mind hit the panic button. Much to his surprise and also relief, Kurt took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Maybe, we should take this to my room, then," he murmured, his voice low, breathing uneven.

"Okay.." Blaine replied softly, his voice not half as steady as Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this transitory chapter. All I can say is: Soon.. Very soon now.. :D**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Will-correct-mistakes-on-sight-blabla.. ;)**


	6. Novelty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**We are approaching the finishing line. But not quite yet ;)  
><strong>

**Sorry, it's taking me longer to update than usual.. I'll probably finish my other fic first, but that's almost done ;) Be patient. Thanks! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hope I won't screw this up... Keep your head, Anderson!<em>

Anxiety was creeping up on him and all of a sudden Blaine was as nervous as can be. But he was not the only one..

Kurt held his boyfriend's hand on their little journey through the kitchen, leading the way and making a detour around the table to shut down the oven. _That_, he knew how to do. Romance, he knew how to do. At least in theory. But this? He was about to break new ground, as was Blaine, and that gave him the shivers.. as if.. a swarm of.. butterflies.. was going haywire in his stomach. _So eloquent, Kurt.._ Simply put, it made him feel both excited and dizzy at the same time.

The tall boy took a deep breath, trying hard to calm himself. _Blaine is about to see me naked. He is about to.. do stuff to me. With me? Oh my gosh, I'll seriously be naked.. He will touch me and.. things. Freaking out.. _Wow, he really had to work on his calming techniques. _This_ was not helping at all. He took some more deep breaths. _Relax.. Be calm.. Do. Not. Hyperventilate!_

By then, they were already on their way up the stairs. Kurt stopped briefly in front of his door to look back at his boyfriend. Blaine appeared to be a bit paler around the nose than usual, but he gave Kurt a reassuring smile nonetheless. From looking into those gorgeous and loving hazel eyes, the tall boy was torn between melting into the ground right there and dragging Blaine into his room to tear off all of his clothes.

He settled for the latter. Maybe later, he thought, he might slip in a little melting as well. He opened the door and once more looked back into his boyfriend's gorgeous golden eyes. _Yep, there will be melting. Definitely melting._

Blaine followed his boyfriend into the dimly lit room. The only light provided was coming from the setting sun whose last rays shone in through the window. Outside of his room Kurt's eyes had shown some uncertainty, so the curly haired boy had tried to comfort him with a smile. No words needed. Apparently, that had worked pretty well, because since then Kurt's face had lit up reasonably. Quietly, Blaine closed the door behind them.

Already being two steps ahead and halfway between his Warbler and the bed, Kurt was suddenly held back. Blaine was clinging even tighter to his boyfriend's smooth hand, not following him further into the room, but pulling him back to himself.

Leaning away from the door, the curly haired boy closed the distance between them and, by grabbing his hips, guided the glasz eyed boy to change positions. Kurt gave out a squeal of surprise when he was turned around, trembling wide-eyed against the white door behind him. The unexpected move had taken him completely aback. Not least because his mind had been rather preoccupied, as in, preoccupied with thinking about how to get where he already was by then. That's some wasted brain activity right there.

The tall boy was being pinned against the door with Blaine attacking his neck and collarbone. Kurt inhaled sharply due to the rough, but alluring feeling on his skin, a hot tongue and sweet lips teasing and taking care of him. He almost forgot to breathe during the delicious treatment.

With _that_, his chattering mind and the sudden twirling, Kurt was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. Not really knowing what to do, he leaned his head against the door, eyes closed, and tried to let loose, to concentrate again. This he eventually managed to do, namely by focusing on the tormentingly good work Blaine was doing on his neck and, as he just started to realize, also his jawline. His boyfriend was working his way up and that was.. _so hot. Wow._

As soon as their lips met again, Kurt's mind stopped working altogether. With his brain on standby, he had to rely on his instincts, which initially ended in him simply reacting to the exciting sensation of Blaine's tongue on his own, Blaine's hands on his body, his intoxicating taste and smell clinging to his skin. Kurt did what felt good, felt _right_, which up until then was mainly doing not much at all, but simply continuing to move closer towards his boyfriend, nestling into him. And never letting go.

His fingers were softly wandering up and down Blaine's strong back. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. More of this, more of Blaine, more of everything. So after a while, Kurt began to gently move his knee between Blaine's legs, rubbing and caressing him. Much to his liking, he was able to elicit a deep moan from his boyfriend. The curly haired boy broke their kiss and was breathing shallowly. Biting his lower lip, he looked down at Kurt's still moving leg and then up into his beautiful glasz eyes. Blaine's breath came faster now, one gasp following the other, his pupils dilated, lips parted. He never took his eyes from Kurt's, watching him through thick lashes. He wanted to show his boyfriend what he did to him, to his body. Now more than ever.

Kurt was fascinated by the animal showing in his boyfriend's eyes, the strength and intensity they were radiating. He chuckled happily, pleased to evoke these kinds of feelings in his lover. His little laugh was interrupted though, as Blaine pressed into him more forcefully, attacking his mouth once again. Seeking friction, the dark haired boy began to smoothly grind the whole length of his body into his boyfriend, who gasped against his lips. Soon, he focused on moving his hips against Kurt's, whose hands re-found Blaine's shirt, needily clutching at the soft red fabric.

He tug a few more times at it before Blaine got the drift. He leaned back briefly and let Kurt take off the shirt with subtle fingers. As always, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend's torso. And why should he? After all, it was only the most beautiful thing in the world. Might as well keep staring.

As he was devouring Blaine with his eyes, he dropped his hands to quickly undo the buttons of the dark blue pullover and white shirt he was wearing. The curly haired boy was watching him during the process, eventually helping him out of his clothes with a hungry look in his eyes.

Blaine froze for a second as he was slightly shocked by himself. He was so turned on right now by the confidence Kurt displayed these days, it was almost unbearable. _That_ was certainly a new level of arousal he hadn't experienced yet.._ Let's just file it under Teenage Hormones. And Love... Teenager in Love? _Panting lightly, he smiled at that thought and took his boyfriend's hand to usher him to the nearby bed.

Blushing heavily, Kurt automatically moved according to Blaine's lead. He was led in a circle around his boyfriend until his legs found the edge of the mattress. There, Kurt didn't have to wait long for the other boy to follow him. As Blaine moved, the last sun rays coming in through the window played softly in his gelled back curls, giving them a warm glow. Kurt almost reached out to touch the sheer beauty of it, but his boyfriend was already leaning over and out of the sunbeam. Having one knee on the mattress, he gently placed Kurt onto the bed. The tall boy withdrew shortly from his given position to pull his legs up completely.

When Kurt lay back into the pillows, he looked up to his Warbler with wide eyes, not daring to blink as hazel ones followed his every move. Blaine loved this look on his boyfriend. The heightened anticipation, the vulnerability and the trust. Kurt was all his tonight. The smile that played across Blaine's lips grew even wider and before he realized it he was already crawling onto the bed. _Happy. Oh, and also horny._

He felt a rekindled hunger, a desire to make Kurt his tonight...At least to the extend he was comfortable with. _Anderson, keep your head. Again._

Blaine was halfway up Kurt's body when he slowed down, hands on the bed to steady himself. He lowered his head to kiss the soft skin around Kurt's navel, licking and teasing it with small bites. His right hand wandered under the glasz eyed boy's thigh, making Kurt gasp as long needy fingers ran up and down his leg, lifting it to get better access. As the tall boy learned rather quickly, that meant access to his backside. Since he had provided himself the opportunity to do so, Blaine started to shamelessly knead his lover's ass through the tight pair of jeans, while he was kissing his way further up Kurt's torso.

Being covered with his boyfriend's warm body and a good deal of hot kisses, Kurt got ahold of Blaine's hair and ruffled it lovingly, freeing some of those imprisoned curls. His unoccupied hand delicately traced strong shoulder blades, outlining the well-defined muscles, memorizing them.._ Great.. _Now he wondered what it would be like to kiss these shoulders._. _Also, what it might do to Blaine, if he did. _Should I find out now?_

He didn't get to ponder about that, though. Blaine was already diverting his mind due to him reaching a sensitive nipple and caressing it with his hot tongue. Kurt moaned loudly and arched his back into the touch, clutching the curls more tightly and by that pulling his boyfriend even closer. Blaine groaned into the soft skin, leaning a bit to the side so that he wouldn't crush the boy under him with his dead weight. One final bite and he moved on to Kurt's collarbone and neck. He could feel his boyfriend's hard-on pressing into his stomach as they were almost on level now. Blaine found a spot behind Kurt's ear that made the chestnut haired boy moan way more violently and even dig his nails into Blaine's back.

"Oh god, Blaine..," he uttered under his breath.

As if given the go-ahead, the curly haired boy pulled his hand off of that wonderful ass, letting his fingers wander down Kurt's thigh and then again up to the front of his jeans. Blaine's hand came to a halt as he palmed his boyfriend's hard length through the fabric of his pants, and started to massage him immediately. Lightly, at first, but soon, encouraged by Kurt panting and moaning heavily into his hair, Blaine went for a firmer grip and moved his hand in a steady rhythm.

Kurt cocked his head back into the pillows, eyes pressed shut, and pushed his hips into the touch. Between deep moans and the occasional uttered curse, he was inhaling sharply through clutched teeth. Kurt's breath quickened with every stroke while his arms were tightly wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. To keep him close. Closer. To never let go again and _oh please sweet God in heaven_ to keep him going.

Blaine groaned into his boyfriend's soft milky skin. He ran his tongue up his neck once, twice, and kissed the other boy's jawline eagerly.

"Oh god, Blaine.. please.." Kurt was having a real difficult time trying to get these words out. But the curly haired boy was already at it, kissing his way down again, lingering over his chest and navel a little longer than asked for.

"Don't tease," Kurt breathed out. However, Blaine had reached his waistband by then and, while lying between his boyfriend's legs, he kept looking at those beloved glasz eyes watching him. He started to unbuckle the belt, looking for any sign of unease on part of his boyfriend. The buckle wasn't that easy to open, especially when you don't even see what you are doing, so Blaine decided to break eye contact and fully concentrate on his task. He gave Kurt a peck on the stomach, just above his jeans, as soon as he managed to get the belt out of his way. He grinned happily. _Nailed it!_

The button was more manageable, as was the zipper, and soon Kurt was wiggling his ass out of his pants. He was feeling it. _This. _Only the two of them, loving each other. Now also literally, kind of. Blaine helped him out of the skinny jeans and tossed them aside. He returned to his former position between his boyfriend's legs, mouth hovering over Kurt's prominent hard-on, clearly visible through the dark boxers. He placed a few hot kisses on the bulge beneath his face. Frequently looking up at Kurt, whose hand found Blaine's curls again, clutching to them, pulling and stroking, he continued to kiss along the thin waistband.

Slowly, but steadily, he removed Kurt's last layer. His eyes were glued to the sight of his naked boyfriend, the glory of it nearly sent him over the edge. His own hard-on was demanding attention now, but he wanted to do this first. He faced Kurt, who looked slightly embarrassed. Maybe it was only the flush on his cheeks that gave the impression of embarrassment. Nonetheless, Blaine wanted to make sure that his boyfriend knew how gorgeous he really was.

"God, I love you," he began, looking directly into wide glasz eyes. "You.. are.. beautiful," he continued, repeatedly kissing Kurt's pelvis. "Love you so much," another kiss on the thigh followed. "Stunning." When he reached the designated object of desire, he stopped talking and simply listened to Kurt breathing.

"Love you too."

Blaine smiled and gently took Kurt into his hand, giving him a few good strokes. Finally touching, skin to skin. But it wasn't enough, he was eager to taste him as well. Meanwhile, the tall boy was petting the mess of still semi-gelled curls, pulling hard on them as Blaine ran his tongue along his shaft. Excited by this reaction, Blaine did it again and heard a deep groaning sound coming from his boyfriend. He placed sloppy kisses along Kurt's length, until he reached the head. Licking experimentally over the slit, he elicited another wave of those desired moans. Not wasting any more time, Blaine parted his lips and only took in only the head at first, getting a feeling for the way he had to move his jaw. Kurt wasn't as reserved and again bucked into the touch, almost thrusting hard into his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine quickly got ahold of Kurt's hips and held him down as he started to take in more and more of his throbbing hard-on.

Finding that his boyfriend's hair might not be the ideal thing to hold on to, at least not as long as it was still full of gel, Kurt let go and grabbed the covers instead, wrinkling them with clenched fingers. He wanted to apologize for pulling so hard at Blaine's curls, but said boy was leaving him breathless. Probably not the best time to interrupt. _Later, it is._

In lieu, he shut his thoughts out and lost himself rather soon in the feeling of the hot mouth moving around him. Up and down, up and down, tongue twirling, head bobbing. A familiar warmth was already spreading throughout his stomach, as he more or less withheld the need to thrust forward into his boyfriend.

Blaine was taking as much of him in as he could manage, noting that the more he relaxed, the easier it got. He listened for signs of Kurt nearing release, but his boyfriend sure was lasting a lot longer than he had the night before. Then he heard it. Kurt had stopped moaning as explicitly and now seemed to focus on inhaling, his breaths coming fast and sharp. The tall boy swayed his hips and, as the curly haired boy released his length to jerk him off by hand, he came hard on Blaine's mouth and arm.

Seeing stars and feeling deafened by the sound of his racing heart, Kurt swayed his hips a few more times, riding out his orgasm against Blaine's hand, until he felt himself starting to relax.

"That was.. _a-mazing_," he stammered out.

His hands let go of the covers and he gently petted the side of Blaine's face, pushing some strains of his hair behind his right ear. Kurt was going scarlet at the sight of the state his boyfriend was in, and, with his thumb, he gently wiped the dripping cum off of Blaine's full red lips.

The curly haired boy smiled under the touch of Kurt's fingertips. He hadn't expected a facial, but well, _that_ happened. He nonchalantly flicked his tongue over the corner of his mouth to taste the warm sticky liquid that was his boyfriend and saw glasz eyes going wide again. He could get used to the taste, but Kurt looked stunned, blood rushing to his cheeks again. Well, deer in headlights would be quite the accurate description. Blaine, however, just smirked and, bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth, lovingly pecked the other boy's palm. He swiftly left the bed to get something to tidy up with, despite his lover still staring at him. Kurt's jaw had dropped. _Oh my gosh, he didn't? He did! Su-per _hot.

Blaine found that he didn't care about his own erection anymore. He was happy and kind of exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"If you always make love to me this way, then, please, never ever stop," Kurt laughed after regaining his breath and, apparently, also his composure. Finished with cleaning, Blaine lay down beside his boyfriend, who was wearing his boxers again, and snuggled into his side.

"Never," he answered, sealing it with a soft kiss on Kurt's bare shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for the support! I love you all!**

**Mistakes-corrected-on-sight-blabla ;)**


	7. Block

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating.. I've been a bit preoccupied with my Niff fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun had set while the boys were lying on the bed, holding on to each other. It was getting pretty dark in the room, so that eventually Kurt got up to light a few candles and turn the lights on on his little beauty desk.<p>

Blaine was grumbling at the loss of his boyfriend's warmth against his body. When Kurt plopped down onto the mattress, the grumbling turned into a groan of pleasure and he sat up to hug the chestnut haired boy around the waist.

"Come here, you," he said and dragged Kurt with him, excited at catching a squeal of surprise from the tall boy. He landed on top of Blaine, back to chest, hip to hip, and the curly haired boy moaned into the touch.

Kissing his boyfriend's neck, Blaine was beginning to stroke Kurt's chest and stomach, possessively running his fingers over as much skin as he could reach. Kurt's head fell back onto his shoulder, stretching his neck and giving the curly haired boy more space for his lips to work on.

He let out a moan as his boyfriend lightly ran his tongue up towards his ear, biting slightly into the sensitive skin. Beneath him, he could feel Blaine becoming hard again and _wow, this was so hot. How could he have ever been so reserved about.. _it?

"God, Kurt, I love you. You're so hot like this," the curly haired boy uttered into the milky skin. "You have no idea what you're doing to me.."

Kurt moaned again as he, blushing heavily, reached behind him and cupped Blaine through his jeans. _Why was he still wearing these?_ "Not the slightest," he murmured playfully into Blaine's ear.

The curly haired boy gasped at the sudden friction and ground his hips into Kurt's hand. He let his hand wander down his boyfriend's naked torso and beneath his navel. When Kurt moved his hips further against Blaine's front, he couldn't withhold anymore and, without asking for permission this time, grabbed him needily through his boxers.

"Oh my God.. oh God, Blaine," he gasped into Blaine's neck, leaning into him as much as possible. "Pants off. Now!" Kurt whispered huskily into his boyfriend's skin, pecking it hungrily. Blaine tilted his head to capture his lips into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue easily into his boyfriend's mouth, exploring him like it was the first time. He took his hands off of Kurt's hard-on and started to unbutton his own jeans. As soon as Kurt heard the zipper, he turned around and, after running his hands over his boyfriend's exposed torso, pealed the tight fabric off his strong legs.

_Oh my Gosh, I'm really doing this.. Don't you overthink! ...Wow, how can someone be _this _hot?_ Kurt was about to lower his mouth onto Blaine's naked self, feeling his boyfriend's hand brushing softly through his ruffled hair, when they heard a loud noise downstairs. His head snapped up immediately.

"KURT? You here?" Finn's voice sounded from the hall. _Damn, our stuff is still down there_._. He'll know._ "Kurt?"

"Shit! Sorry, honey, but you need to dress! Like, right now!" They heard steps on the staircase, when Kurt decided he needed more time. "Yes, I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled back. He hopped off the bed and threw Blaine's clothes at him. Swiftly wiggling himself into his tight pants and putting on a random sweater, he went to his mirror, actually caring much more about the sex hair he was sporting than his outfit. Blaine was fully dressed within half a minute, grabbing a comb and running it through his own hair.

"You look fine," he told Kurt, pecking his cheek affectionately. "More than fine, obviously." He winked at him and left the room with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, wait for me!" The chestnut haired boy was up and gone within the second and followed his boyfriend outside, giggling and taking his hand as soon as he caught up with him.

Finn was standing in front of the oven, eating half-baked biscuits. Two bags of groceries were lying on top of the counter. "Ohmhey," he greeted the boys, his mouth completely full. Kurt rolled his eyes whereas Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"Finn, those aren't done yet. You might get salmonellae from the eggs!" he told his half-brother. "Spit that out!"

"Nah, it's fine," and with that the tall jock had already swallowed the piece of dough. "Can you bake those for later? Rachel's coming over tonight for dinner and she'll love 'em." The boys could see that Finn was thinking about something. He had this confused look on his face. "Is it okay to have biscuits for dinner?"

Blaine had one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist who was now mentally facepalming himself. He took a deep breath before he answered. "Maybe not, Finn."

"Well, whatever, man." The tall boy was busy spreading his groceries. A sight, that Kurt's rather not endure for much longer.

"You're going to clean that afterward, right?" Finn wasn't even listening to him. Kurt sighed and leaned his head against Blaine's. The curly haired boy pulled him a little closer, pecking him on the cheek again. "Don't get upset," he whispered softly against his boyfriend's neck. "I'll clean if you want.. I may even strip before I do," he said in a low voice and wiggled his eyebrows. Seeing a crimson blush creeping up Kurt's face, he smirked at this achievement.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed at him, still too low for Finn to hear. He had to concentrate really hard to not jump his boyfriend right then and there.

"Hey, Kurt! Where are the spice-thingies?" Thankful for the distraction, the chestnut haired boy left Blaine's side and showed Finn the spice rack. And after that some pots, the kitchen scales, platters and, for good measure, the fire extinguisher.

"Thanks, man. But.. could you, like, leave now? I know, it's kinda rude since it's your house too, but.. Believe me, you don't wanna be here, okay?" Kurt eyes were widening, shooting Blaine a look from the side. _Eww._ He really didn't want to hear this or get the mental image.. _Oh my God, there it is. Thanks a lot, Finn!_

Blaine was wrinkling his nose too. Although Kurt wasn't quite sure if he got the implications of this conversation. "You guys wanna go out to dinner?" Finn asked them quickly. "On me."

Blaine's face lit up instantly. "Hell, yeah!"

Kurt had the feeling of facepalming himself for real this time. Or Blaine maybe, he'd deserve it. Well, what the hell.. It's none of his business anyway, Kurt told himself. And he for sure didn't want to stay here when his brother and Rachel were going to.._ ugh, bad mental image! _"Okay, let's go then."

Before Kurt went through the front door, he motioned a "You owe me" in Finn's direction. He had an apologetic expression on his face, but looked also extremely excited. _God's gift to women.._ The chestnut haired boy wagged his head.

Once in his car, Kurt threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe this! I'm getting kicked out.. Out of my house, so that I won't "disrupt" Rachel Berry and my brother doing.. having.."

"Sex?" Blaine added casually, trying to be helpful.

On the drivers seat, his boyfriend blushed at his nonchalance. "You got that?"

"I'm not that oblivious, Kurt. It's pretty obvious what your brother is doing in there. Or rather.. preparing." The curly haired boy took his boyfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. "Come on now. I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for your support! Check out my Niff thingy if you're, like, really bored or something.. It's not a must, of course ;D**

**See you around! xoxo**


	8. Sign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.** (Although I do quote from the Episode "The First Time.")

**Transition, transition, transition! But I needed to get this out of the way.. (I go back to chapter 5 here when the whole 'flashback/flashforward thingy' started, just fyi)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So, yes, their week had been pretty good that far. Great even. However, Scandals lived up to its name starring one special bear cup and a vicious meerkat. Or rather, Scandals did not disappoint in disappointing and it did even more.. Upset, break, frustrate.<p>

Blaine seriously wanted to do it in a car, in a freaking parking lot, drunk, after spending most of his night with Sebastian. What did he expect? That that was the perfect way to take their relationship up to the next level and that Kurt would be naked instantly? Yeah, sure..

As before mentioned: disaster.

_However..._

Friday night. The big opening night of McKinley's West Side Story with Kurt Hummel as Officer Krupke and his friends and fellow glee clubbers being the main involved. Also, his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, as Tony.

Kurt caught him practicing dance moves after the show. He looked stunning, but preoccupied.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt asked after a while of watching the curly haired boy.

"I'm going over this move, I messed it up tonight," he replied, waving his hand and ready for another round of practicing. "I know I can do it better."

Kurt moved towards his boyfriend, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Beauty of the stage. You get to do it all over again tomorrow night," he said while Blaine repeated his move. He turned to the chestnut haired boy with his hands on his hips. "Personally, I thought both of you were perfect."

"Thank you," Blaine answered, seeming to be a little less tense than before. "Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down." He smiled fondly at that memory. His boyfriend had really been great.

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry." Kurt was smiling sheepishly, waggling a bit back and forth, and Blaine returned the smile.

"Don't apologize. It was great."

"All you friends were here tonight," Kurt said. Yeah, friends. Damn Sebastian weasel meerkat bogan. "The Warblers... Sebastian." Of course, he couldn't suppress that one. "They were all lovin' it."

"Come here,"Blaine motioned him to come forward and Kurt followed his lead without question. At first. "Give me your hand.. Hold it to your heart."

"Just like the song?" Kurt asked, but Blaine had already moved their hands to his chest. He smiled at his boyfriend lovingly, ready to apologize, but the curly haired boy was making his point first.

"Like the song... Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean _anything_ to me." He tried to emphasize this as much as possible, so that his boyfriend really understood. Kurt was _everything_, Sebastian nothing. "And you were right, our first time shouldn't be like that." Tears were starting to fill his eyes. "I was drunk and I am sorry."

"It sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." _Why can't I be serious? _Blaine let out a loud sigh, hanging his head down in shame. That was quite the memory.. and they both laughed at it.

Kurt lifted their hands. "But I'm sorry too. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but, try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." Blaine was so glad. "It's not silly," he replied quickly and closed the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend after what had felt like an eternity. Kurt kissed him back instantly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's, breaking the kiss. "You take my breath away." He leaned away and held his boyfriend by his shoulders. "And not just now," Kurt continued. "But tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine was on the verge of tears, his voice thick with emotions. "I hope so, I want you to be."

Kurt smiled happily at his boyfriend, seeing that something else crossed his mind.

"Artie is having an after party at Breadstix," the curly haired boy stated, smiling as he asked his boyfriend out for the night. "Would you.. accompany me?"

"No," Kurt said firmly, "I wanna go to your house."

"Okay," Blaine managed to get out as he realized the implications of this. _Wow.._He had not expected that.. Not after Scandals or at least not that soon. But he was glad. He wanted Kurt to trust him, be comfortable and take their love to the next level.. _Oh man. _Taking his boyfriend's hand again, the curly haired boy closed the distance between them and kissed Kurt once more. Hand in hand, they left the stage and went to the parking lot.

Blaine was getting nervous. The alcohol had suppressed that feeling the night before, but now.. He was on his own. Well, kind of. Kurt was there, of course.. _Thank goodness_, Kurt was there. Kurt, who was just letting go of his hand.. _Why..?_

The chestnut haired boy had indeed let go and started to skip in front of him towards Blaine's car. He turned around suddenly and bouncing backwards motioned with his finger for Blaine to follow him. The dark haired boy couldn't help but laugh at his goofy boyfriend, the tension drained from his body. _How come he is so relaxed when I'm not?_

Blaine quickened his pace to catch up with Kurt, literally jumping him and twirling them around. He held on to his boyfriend, who was squealing and laughing in surprise. Blaine slipped his arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked the last bit towards his car. When they reached their destination for the moment, the curly haired boy pulled Kurt in for a loving and sweet kiss before they had to part to get into the vehicle.

The ride to his house was uneventful. They held hands on top of the center console and chatted about the show and the latest issue of Vogue, reaching Blaine's home in no time.

Kurt got out the passenger seat and closed the door quietly.

"Blaine?" he whispered into the night. There was nothing but absolute darkness.

"Yes?" His boyfriend took his hand, guiding him to the front door.

"Are your parents home?" Kurt heard a rustling of keys and soon he was led through the door way. He assumed.

"Sorry, the front lights are busted again," Blaine said as he turned on the lights in the hallway. He soon disappeared into the kitchen nearby. "Doesn't look like anyone's home yet. Dad's on a training course over the weekend and Mom... Mom won't be here til some time in the early morning." He turned away from the calendar he had been looking at and faced Kurt with a smile. "Client's cocktail party."

"How.. convenient," Kurt joked in response. _Indeed. _"Sorry," he added at seeing the puzzled look on Blaine's face. "It's just.. one less thing to worry about."

"About what exactly?"

Kurt felt a blush creeping up his neck. "You know, about _them_ hearing us."

"Oh." Blaine was flushing himself now. He walked over to his boyfriend and laced their fingers together. "Come on." Without a word, Kurt followed his lead up to his bedroom. They'd been there often enough, but his felt different somehow. It was like he imagined walking down the aisle must feel like, all the love and excitement and a little fear.. Although instead of getting married, he was getting laid tonight. _Wow. From romantic to ugh.. Blaine's really messing with my brain._ That the dark haired boy was walking up the stairs directly in front of him was not helping either.

Kurt licked his lips subconsciously, biting his lower one as soon as they reached the hallway upstairs and he was able to see Blaine's delicious neck, peeking out from under his striped shirt. He reached out and gently moved his hand over his boyfriend's exposed skin, making him flinch slightly although the smaller boy kept on walking.

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers on himself and smiled at the thought that his boyfriend couldn't keep his hands off of him. That was certainly reassuring, to say the least. The sensation from his touch sent a hot shiver through Blaine's body and when they entered his room he quickly turned around to capture the glasz eyed boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kurt kissed him back deeply, but withdrew rather soon from their embrace. "Blaine?" When the curly haired boy was about to attach himself to his boyfriend's neck, he was stopped midway. "Blaine. No, wait!" Kurt was panting already, this was going way too fast. "Wait," he repeated a little out of breath. "Please, let's take it slow, okay?"

"Yes, of course," Blaine replied hastily. He felt so stupid. _Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid!_ "I'm sorry, Kurt." He gently brushed his fingers over the chestnut haired boy's cheek, before leaving him right there by the door as he went through a routine he'd planned for a night like this. Blaine moved towards his cupboards and started to light some candles, he put on some nice music and then went back to his boyfriend who was still standing in the middle of the room. Blaine led him to the bed, lowly singing along to the tune to relax himself. He couldn't really believe that was actually doing this..

The glasz eyes, on the other hand, felt almost hypnotized by his adorably hot boyfriend, not being able to help the urge to kiss Blaine's sweet lips. It was soft and caring, though, not yet hungry as he wanted them to be in the near future. _Very near_ future.

Kurt fumbled his Blaine's shirt, letting his fingers wander under the fabric before lifting it off, while he let his hands linger on his boyfriend's stomach and chest a little longer than necessary. Completely by chance, _of course_. The shirt fell to the floor and Kurt took a good look at his boyfriend in his undershirt. This was sort of frustrating. Also, sort of.. hot.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Blaine's hand on his own torso. He unbuttoned the black vest he was wearing and slowly slid it off Kurt's shoulders. "Less layers," he chuckled lowly. "I appreciate that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but simultaneously flashed his boyfriend a radiant smile._ He noticed._ Sheepishly, he crawled onto the bed, immediately being followed by his beloved Warbler. They settled down comfortably, faces close to each other, while Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder, who held onto his boyfriend's arm in return. For a while they didn't do anything, there was no need to. They simply enjoyed each others company, their closeness, their.. love.

Then, eventually, Kurt shifted and lay halfway on top of the dark haired boy, lacing their fingers together before he went on to trace small circles on Blaine's collarbone. The curly haired boy smiled up at him through thick lashes, resting his hand on Kurt's back just as his boyfriend moved his fingers under the wearer of his undershirt.

_That was the sign._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to write the next chapters, but I've been waiting for this since March and now I'm nervous that it won't be any good.. So, please, bear with me! xoxo  
><strong>

**UPDATE: I'm actually writing the next chapter right now, but it will take just a little more time.. Stay tuned, my lovelies :) You're awesome!  
><strong>


	9. Comfortable

**Disclaimer: This sucks and also I don't own Glee or anything related.**

**Finally, finally, finally... Words cannot describe how sorry I am, but now it's all coming to a long awaited end: The final chapter. Four hours on a train and I'm writing smut like you wouldn't believe it.. It's really bad.**

**Please judge away, I struggled with this so much and I am far from happy, but it's been so long and I just want to finish this story.**

* * *

><p><em>That was the sign.<em>

Kurt's hand started tugging at Blaine's undershirt, pushing one strap aside so he had space to work on. Gently, he placed his lips onto his boyfriend's collarbone, mouthing unspoken words that caused the dark haired boy to shiver beneath his touch.

Blaine tilted his head back, exposing more skin and signalizing his boyfriend where to go next. Kurt didn't need to be told twice. His goal for tonight was to make love – and to make it right. With his tongue he followed Blaine's neckline up to his jaw where he placed a few open-mouthed kisses before he went back to the area behind his ear.

It was slow and torturing, but still, the dark haired boy just lay there, basically doing nothing the whole time. He waited and enjoyed the little strokes and caresses that already elicited small moans in the back of his throat. When Kurt bit down, he gasped from the sweet pain and at once took hold of his boyfriend's hips.

Kurt leaned back to look at the boy beneath him, misinterpreting his actions as the sign to stop, but Blaine just held on a little tighter, slowly massaging the chestnut haired boy's lower back. He smiled, his eyes dark, darker than usual, and Kurt couldn't help but return it. He was about to get lost in those hazel orbs, almost forgetting what he was initially doing on top of his boyfriend, when suddenly Blaine needily grabbed a handful of Kurt's shirt and leaned up to capture his boyfriend's lips in one hell of a breathtaking kiss, alongside shoving the white fabric up to feel his smooth milky skin under his fingertips.

When they parted, Kurt was ready to shed all layers, get rid of it all. He sat up on his knees and tugged his shirt over his head, his eyes never leaving Blaine's, who was mesmerized by his torso. He sat up as well and, with delicate fingers, he brushed over the fair sensitive skin, held on tightly and flipped them over, straddling Kurt's waist in the process. Both hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, he let his tongue explore like it was the first time. Kurt's hands were on his backside, slowly moving to his front to undo his gray pants.

Blaine leaned back, hovering over the chestnut haired boy and watching his fingers fiddle with the buttons. He groaned when Kurt reached inside and started to touch him, more confident than ever before. He lost the shirt and glanced down at his boyfriend's flat stomach, beautiful and flawless to the touch. He could see the muscles contracting underneath the milky skin as Kurt leaned up to pull Blaine back to himself. Instantly, he was flat on top of his boyfriend again, perfectly fitting in between the chestnut haired boy's open legs.

Nibbling on the curly head's neck, Kurt moaned softly when Blaine started to grind their hips together, causing sweet sweet friction for the both of them. The atmosphere was getting too hot, too needy and soon Kurt couldn't take this slow pace any longer. "Off!" he demanded lowly, lightly biting his boyfriend's ear and brushing his palms over his backside.

Blaine rolled off of him and, once on his back, removed both his pants and boxers in one swift move, his raging hard-on already leaking onto his flushed skin. Kurt watched him in awe before he leaned over to seal their lips together. With his right hand, he reached over and teasingly brushed over Blaine's erection as he made his way over to find his boyfriend's hand. He smirked at the strangled moan Blaine released into his mouth and he wrapped his fingers around the dark haired boy's wrist, guiding him to the zipper of his own jeans. Once shed of all interfering layers, he rolled on top of Blaine this time, pressing flush against him, where he then stopped for a second. They locked eyes and Kurt leaned down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly. "I love you, Blaine."

The dark haired boy looked up with wide eyes, pupils fully dilated, and when Kurt leaned away he chased after him to connect their lips again. And again.. and again.. until his head fell back onto his pillow, his gaze warm and completely focused on the beauty of his boyfriend. "I love you," he answered finally, receiving a smile in return. _What were they doing again?_ Kurt looked down at their naked chests. _Oh right.._ He ground his hips once, twice against Blaine, feeling his hard-on twitch against his stomach.

Blaine's hands wandered over the glasz eyed boy's back, shortly resting on his hips, before he let his fingers explore Kurt's behind. Gently, he pushed his cheeks apart, experimentally rubbing his index finger over his boyfriend's tight entrance. The tall boy shivered at the new sensation, his breathing had changed into a light pant and he moaned lowly when Blaine pushed into him. He buried his face in the dark haired boy's neck, continuing to assault a hickey he'd been working on earlier that night. He hissed when Blaine had his first digit inside, causing his boyfriend to withdraw it slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered into Kurt's hair and reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube from the top drawer. Kurt adjusted his position, still on top of the curly head, but his legs spread wide while he was straddling his boyfriend's waist.

Blaine coated his fingers with the cool liquid and warmed it for a while. Impatiently, Kurt attached his lips to his boyfriend's chest, licking and biting his nipples, and began stroking Blaine's hard-on, then his own, filling the room with their pants and pleased little noises.

He groaned when Blaine's slick finger slid into him easily, opening him up for a second one with pumping motions. Kurt let go of both of their cocks and struggled keeping himself up on all fours. Sensing his boyfriend's distress, Blaine hugged him with his free arm and on one swift motion flipped them over, the one finger still buried inside the other. Slowly, he pulled out and added a second one, making Kurt squirm and hiss underneath his body. A light sheen covered their skin, giving them a certain glow in the soft light of his bedroom. He started pumping in and out, with a click and a squeeze adding more lube.

Kurt shivered once again, this time from the unexpected cold sensation against his heated skin and then, as Blaine was in the middle of scissoring his hole further open, he almost jumped, wrapping his hands suddenly around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him down, strangled groans leaving his lips. "_Yes_, oh God, Blaine, right there.." he moaned half-loudly into the curly head's ear.

_Huh?_

_Oh.._

_Oh!_

Excited, Blaine felt out and when he hit his boyfriend's sweet spot once more, Kurt was again clinging to him, digging his nails into his back and panting, groaning. _"More.. I need more, Blaine!" _Now, the hazel eyed boy was getting real excited that he was able to elicit those sounds from his former baby penguin of a boyfriend. He got caught up in the moment and added a third finger too quickly, making Kurt wince at the sudden stretch, eyes tightly shut. "Shit," he mumbled, kissing Kurt's neck apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm sorry.."

"'S okay.. Just.." The tall boy took one deep breath and exhaled slowly but steadily, visibly trying to relax. "Just _move_."

With his thumb, Blaine wiped a tear from the corner of his boyfriend's eye and slowly started scissoring again. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he was able to witness the pain and tension drain from Kurt's features, almost immediately being replaced with an flushed expression of comfort and bliss.

Kurt opened his eyes, sensing his boyfriend's hazel one's on him. "I love you," he said mixed with a moan, when, once more, Blaine hit that sweet spot and he felt like he was about to implode. "Blaine," he panted, "Blaine?" He wasn't going to last much longer, if his boyfriend kept it up like this; his cock was already leaking heavily onto his stomach. "Blaine, please," he choked out and now the dark haired boy seemed to get it. He lost the stunned look, pure desire filling his body instead. He snatched a condom from the same drawer and ripped it open. With trembling fingers he rolled it onto his long ignored hard-on, sighing into the touch. Slick with more lube - he really didn't want to hurt Kurt again – he lined himself up, his face close to his boyfriend's and chests pressed together. He stole a lingering kiss from the brunet's lips. Kurt kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth right away. Their tongues explored each others mouths leisurely and, with his hands finding Blaine's hips, he pulled him closer.

Blaine broke the kiss, never moving too far away from Kurt's face, though, when he finally pushed in carefully. Slowly and torturous he passed the tight ring of muscles, setting the glasz eyed boy in a sensual frenzy. This pain was different; soon changing into a pleasant fire. Blaine pulled out again, then re-entered until he bottomed out and glanced at his boyfriend for guidance.

They locked eyes just before Kurt grabbed the curly head by the back of the neck to pull down into one hell of a kiss, the other hand still tight on his hips and squeezing again. For Blaine that was enough guidance. Supporting his weight with his hands on either side of his boyfriend's head, he pulled out and thrust his hips forward. His pace was slow at first but he worked his speed up as Kurt's panting increased. He let his head fall next to his boyfriend's, heavily panting himself into the flushed milky skin. Changing the angle slightly, judging from the sudden increase of profane groaning and swearing, he had found Kurt's prostate again and was now pounding directly into it.

Kurt arched his back, his left hand moving from his boyfriend's hip until it fell back next to Blaine's forearm, who intertwined their fingers as he kept thrusting in and out. A tight heat was rising inside the chestnut haired boy's stomach and he knew he was close.. Blaine kissed his jaw and leaned back, hovering high above the love of his life, fingers still laced together on top of Kurt's chest by then. With his free hand he held onto Kurt's hips for leverage as he continued the slapping of skin on skin. One single bead of perspiration dripped down his neckline, making Kurt shiver at the sight, and he brought their intertwined hands down to jerk the glasz eyes boy. "I'm-I'm close," he managed, concentrating hard on his rhythm. "Cum with me, plea-.." His breath hitched and he quickened his pace, feeling Kurt contracting around him.

_Too much.._ Hot, sweaty, two hands on his leaking cock, Blaine filling him, the fire inside burning him up; it was way too much to handle.. Clenching the sheets, Kurt groaned loudly as he came all over his stomach, his boyfriend's name on his lips. He was riding out his orgasm with Blaine still pounding into him, panting heavily and becoming oversensitive when finally the dark haired boy came as well, yelling out and collapsing on top of him. Their hearts were racing, breathing uneven and Kurt squirmed uncomfortably when Blaine carefully pulled out and got rid of the used rubber.

The hazel eyed boy fell backwards onto the mattress and grabbed some tissues from his night stand; first cleaning his hands, then Kurt.

Once the chestnut haired boy felt clean enough, he moved the covers and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, who had one arm over his head, the other soon around Kurt's shoulder. "That was.."

"Yeah," came the tired voice from above, followed by a soft kiss being pressed on top of the Kurt's head. "Love you.."

Kurt pecked his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion taking over. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**update: So, I'm keeping the chapter, although I'm still not really happy w/ it. Anyway, I l****ove you all so much! xoxo**** :)**

**Btw, it felt super weird to write this thing and I'm kinda freaked out. I hope my Niff will be way better than this.. I needs more practice :D ****I hope you enjoyed this stupid final chapter anyway and special thanks to everyone who stuck around for so long. Let's all hope that Klaine will be back together soon. They just belong.**


End file.
